


god that's heaven

by transzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage kink, Bottom Jared, Bruising, Consensual Sex, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Evan, Edging, FaceFucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Kink, Hickeys, M/M, Name Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub Jared, Teasing, This isnt good, Top Evan, Trans Evan, Trans Jared, a gross amount of pet names, as per usual- consent is HOT, dom/sub dynamics, evan sits on jared's face, i guess, i rlly love them thx, if you don't think you can handle five thousand pet names don't read this, it's their second time, kindaaaa, look i dont like this either, loooooots of pet names, meme references, not BCUS of sex but yk, smutty fluff, there's so many - Freeform, uh, uhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: trans!kleinsen smut, again. part two."You know what would make me even cuter?""Impossible, but try me.""If you were on top of me.""You would be really cute like that," Evan contemplated. "But, y'know, all that math homework, I really, just, don't know if I'd be able to focus."





	god that's heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this isn't good!! idk why im posting except tjat this fandom needs more trans fic. also jared kleinman has a fucking edging kink and an impossibly bigger fukcign praise kink. thanks.
> 
> also idk if the formatting went thru ;-; just bear w me im very tired rn thanks uwu

It was midnight and they'd been lying in Evan's bed talking for hours when Evan took Jared's hand in his and began tracing patterns with his thumb onto the back of it, drawing little swirls over his skin. 

"Gay," Jared said, ignoring the shiver that raked involuntary down his spine.   
"Maybe so." Evan rolled over a little, hooking one leg between Jared's, and the shorter boy blushed.   
Evan started rambling about Harry Potter again and Jared listened, kind of, for a moment anyway, until he was fully driven to distraction by Evan's fucking hands. His hands were so pretty, and honestly, it was such a shame that they weren't being put to more use. "More use" meaning sex.   
Evan's thumb brushed over his wrist before settling back into his swirling pattern and for whatever reason he and his body both could think of nothing other than other places Evan's hands could be.   
"Jared?"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you heard anything I've said in the last five minutes?"  
Jared blinked up at him. "Yeah."  
"Like what?"  
"Uh. Ron Weasley deserved better?"  
"After that?"  
Jared stayed quiet. He had no fucking clue what Evan had been saying.   
Evan's hand left Jared's to trail up his arm and that was all it took before Jared lost it, whimpering, "Fuck, Ev."  
Evan smirked down at him. "What were you thinking about, J?"  
"Just life and stuff," Jared lied blatantly.   
"Hm," Evan said, brushing his fingers along Jared's arm again. "Life and stuff."  
"Yeah. Y'know." Evan pressed a kiss to his neck and he gritted his teeth against a groan. "Math homework."  
"Math homework," Evan repeated, rolling over a little more so his knee was solidly between Jared's thighs. "Which problem?"  
"Sixteen," Jared said.   
"Problem sixteen wasn't even assigned, she gave us the odd numbered problems on page 362." Evan intertwined his fingers with Jared's. "You're cute, though."  
"You know what would make me even cuter?"  
"Impossible, but try me."  
"If you were on top of me."  
"You would be really cute like that," Evan contemplated. "But, y'know, all that math homework, I really, just, don't know if I'd be able to focus." His words were saturated with sarcasm. "And you wouldn't be able to either," he smirked, "because you're so preoccupied with calculus, right?"  
Jared weighed his responses, a battle which mostly consisted of ‘Cute Boy On Top Of Me’ vs. ‘Not Giving In Just Because He's Hot.’  
The former option won. "Evan, I can assure you that math homework is the farthest thing from my mind right now."  
"Oh? What is on your mind?"   
Jared tried to come up with a sarcastic answer and found he couldn't. "You."  
"What about me?" Evan rolled over to be fully on top of him and Jared's hips shifted up of their own accord, desperate for friction.  
"You," Jared repeated. Evan found each of his hands and pinned them above Jared's head with one hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.   
"Hey," Evan mumbled quickly. “Green, yellow, red? With green being good?"  
"Big green," Jared responded, shifting underneath his boyfriend.   
"What've you been thinking about?" Evan asked, pressing kisses down Jared's neck, his free hand tangled in Jared's hair.   
Jared leaned into Evan's hand. "Again. You."  
"What about me, baby? Be a good boy and tell me what you want."  
"Fuck, your fingers, Ev, I—” he sighed as Evan settled down on top of him. "Please."  
"Good boy," Evan whispered, sucking a kiss into the skin of Jared's collarbone. He bit down slightly and Jared whimpered.   
"Angel," Evan praised, and Jared leaned up into his touch, his hips lifting from the bed, grinding up onto Evan's thigh.   
"Stay still, baby," Evan said. He bit another mark into Jared's skin and tugged at his shirt. "Is it okay if I take this off?"  
Jared nodded enthusiastically and sat up so Evan could pull the shirt over his head, leaving him in just his binder and sweatpants. Evan leaned down and continued to leave dark pink and red marks all over Jared's skin, revelling in the sounds Jared made.   
Evan bit down harder than he intended and Jared's "fuck" escaped his mouth before he gave it permission.   
"Shit, I'm sorry, angel."  
"It's more than okay," Jared said.   
"Oh?" Evan smirked up at him.   
Jared smiled noncommittally. "Is it bleeding?"   
Evan checked. "Not yet." He paused for a second. "Wait, do you want it to be?"  
"Are you going to kinkshame me in my own home?"  
"Bro, I got off by edging you seven times in a row and turning you into an incoherent mess. I have absolutely no room to judge."  
"...Valid."  
"So do you want me to...?"  
"If you're, like, okay with that, then go ahead."  
Evan smiled up at him. "You're such a good boy for me," he said, before lowering himself back to his previous position and beginning a light kiss to the skin just under Jared's collarbones, a kiss which grew steadily rougher before Evan grazed his front teeth against the skin there and then bit down with his canines, Jared squirming in both pleasure and pain above him.   
He let up a second later and soothed the wound with a gentle kiss before pulling back to see a few beads of blood coming from the wound.  
"Fuck, shit, that's really hot," Jared mumbled.   
"Yeah," replied a blissed-out Evan.   
"Fuck," Jared said again, eloquently.   
"You're my good boy," Evan whispered, kissing and licking at the wound to soothe it.   
"I'm your good boy," Jared echoed.   
Evan slipped down to press light kisses to Jared's stomach and ribcage. "Did you think about anything interesting recently?" Evan asked.   
"Math homework."  
"Shut up," Evan laughed softly. "You know what I mean."  
"You really wanna hear?"  
"Yeah," Evan said, biting down a tiny bit, not nearly enough to break skin.   
"A couple days ago I was imagining us making out, and then you handcuffed me and you fucked me so hard I saw stars. So there's that."  
"Handcuffs?" Evan asked, his tone both dangerous and slightly teasing. "Does my little boy have a restraint kink?"  
"Only if it's you," Jared said.   
Evan tapped Jared's belt. "Can I...?"  
Jared nodded enthusiastically.   
"Colour?"  
"Big green," Jared said again.   
Evan smiled and undid the belt, prompting Jared to lift his hips to slide it off. Evan sat up and kneeled over Jared, pulling his hands above his head and fiddling with the belt for a moment before shaking his head and sighing, jumping down and going around the bed to get a better view of how the belt worked.   
"Oh!" He said after a second, adjusting the belt and then tightening it. "Test that, baby."  
Jared did, and the belt didn't move much.   
"Good," said Evan. He moved the end of the belt and Jared realised he was tying it to the bedframe. "Okay, try that?"  
Jared did, and whimpered when he found he couldn't move.   
"My pretty boy," Evan said, climbing back on top of him. "Tell me if you want me to take it off, okay, angel?"  
Jared nodded and Evan tilted his chin up with two fingers. "Jared, if you get at all uncomfortable, will you tell me?"  
"Yes," Jared said.  
"You will?" Evan asked. Jared could tell he just wanted to make sure. "I'm not going to be mad at all."  
"I will," Jared said.   
Evan nodded, apparently placated with this, and began fumbling with the buttons of his flannel, shrugging it off onto the ground.   
"You're really hot," Jared blurted, which wasn't what he'd intended to say, but it got his point across.   
"Oh?" Evan asked, amused.   
"Ethereal, even," Jared said.   
"Literally what is it with you and the word ethereal?"  
"It's a good word, Evan," Jared said.   
"I wouldn't be sarcastic to the guy who tied you up and knows about your edging kink, like, if I was you," Evan pointed out.   
"Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?"  
"Oh, baby boy," Evan said. Jared shivered. "My little boy." He trailed a finger down his jaw and neck.   
Jared whimpered and Evan leaned down, sucking another mark on the skin of his collarbone, biting a little, biting harder, and Jared moaned, trembling.   
Evan bit harder and Jared absolutely shook beneath him, involuntarily tugging at the restraints and moaning again at the bondage.   
"Be good for me," Evan murmured when he let his teeth leave Jared's skin.   
"I'll consider it."  
"Oh, baby," Evan sighed. He placed his palm on the inside of Jared's thigh. "I don't have to touch you, you know. I don't have to let you come."  
"Evan, no," Jared whined.   
"Is that how we ask?"  
"Please, Evan, please touch me."  
"So you're willing to be good now?"  
Jared nodded.   
"You should've thought about that before just now, hm?"  
"Evan..."   
"Jared..."  
Jared huffed. "You're being mean to me!"  
"You're not listening, angel. Prove you deserve to be touched." At Jared's questioning look, he clarified, "Be good. Beg for me."  
Jared tugged at the belt around his hands. "Please, Ev. Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Please touch me, Ev."  
"Why should I?" Evan ground his hips down directly on Jared's crotch.   
"I'll be a good boy, please."  
"You will?"  
Jared nodded enthusiastically.   
"Who's in charge right now?"  
"You are, Ev."  
"Who's going to be a good boy for me?"  
"I am."  
"Are you sure?" Evan asked. He leaned forward, placing his hand right below Jared's neck, his hand at the base of his neck, not choking him or hurting him, but the possibility was there.   
"I'm sure, Evan, please, pleasepleaseplease..." the pit of arousal settling at the bottom of his stomach was nearly painful already.   
"You're gonna listen to me, though, angel. That means no more sass, all right?"   
Jared nodded. "Yes. Yeah. Yes."  
Evan ran his free hand's thumb over Jared's lips, the pad of his thumb catching some saliva. "You're so pretty."  
Jared whimpered. Evan began pressing feather-light kisses down his neck and chest, taking care to kiss both the bite marks especially tenderly.   
"My love," Evan said between kisses. "My love, my love, my love."  
"I love you," Jared whispered, overcome with emotion.   
"Are you... are you crying?"  
"No," he said, crying.  
"What's wrong, angel?"  
"Nothing, I just really love you," Jared said, going to wipe his tears and then remembering that he was tied up. He let his head fall to the side instead.   
Evan propped himself up and wiped Jared's tears off his cheeks with his thumb and kissed him gently. If he'd been able to, Jared would have placed a hand to his cheek.   
"You're sure you're okay?" Evan asked.   
Jared nodded. "I just love you a lot."  
"I know. I love you too." Evan kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and hesitantly licking at Jared's bottom lip, making the other boy whimper.   
Evan kissed down Jared's neck again and left light pink marks all over his skin before smiling softly up at him. "Pants are overrated."  
"True. Especially when they're on you."   
"I was thinking more the ones on you, but fair."  
"You're gorgeous," Jared stated.   
Evan tapped his hip. "I can help you with these, love."  
Jared obediently lifted his hips and Evan slid his sweatpants off, tossing them down with their shirts before pulling his own off.   
"God," Jared breathed.   
"Hm?"  
"Your thighs, holy shit, I'm gay," Jared said eloquently.   
"It's the tree-climbing. And the swimming."  
"It's hot," said Jared, who was really fucking gay for the way he could see the muscles in Evan's thighs move.   
Evan clenched the muscles just to see Jared's blush. "You're hot. I make the rules."  
Jared nodded. "Yeah."  
Evan paused and then laughed. "I didn't even think of it that way, oh my god."  
"It's the truth," Jared shrugged.  
"Yeah." Evan's hand moved towards the front of Jared's boxers and he bucked his hips up, needing the friction.  
"You're so eager, baby," Evan said. "You're so desperate."  
"Only for you," Jared said.   
"You're my little, my little boy, hm?"  
"What were you going to say?"  
"Wh, what are you talking about?"  
"You stopped in the middle of your sentence and changed it."  
"Are you sure you, uh, want to know?"  
Jared nodded. "Please?"  
Evan kissed at Jared's neck, a poorly veiled but quite admirable technique to avoid eye contact. "I just wanted to say, y'know. You're my slut, you're my perfect little fucktoy. And you're extremely attractive, especially for a whore who wants to be used."  
"That's really fucking hot," Jared breathed. "You're really fucking hot."  
Evan reached down to rub him through his boxers and Jared instantly whined at the friction. "All this from what, some kissing? You're such an eager slut, Jared." Evan reached up and knit his fingers tightly in Jared's hair. "I wanna fuck you so well I'm all you can think about. So you go sit down to do some work tomorrow and you're reminded of my fingers inside you. I want you to think about it while you try to focus, like an obedient little whore." Evan tugged at Jared's hair and Jared groaned again, mumbling, "Please."  
"Please what?"  
"Make me feel good, I don't want to be able to think straight for a week, please, Ev."  
"Maybe soon, angel."  
Jared gasped indignantly before he could stop himself and Evan failed at holding himself together, giggling into Jared's neck. "Oh my god."  
"Shut up, Evvie," he laughed. "We're doing serious grown-up things."  
"I'm only doing this because you're absolutely adorable," Evan said. He tapped at Jared's hips and helped him pull his boxers off, settling on his knees between Jared's legs and slowly pressing a finger in. "God, love, you're so desperate."  
Jared nodded and Evan slipped in a second finger without any trouble, beginning a rhythm that drew sounds out of Jared's mouth with every movement. Evan bent down in focus, shifting his hand in a way that made Jared see stars.   
"You're my beautiful little boy," Evan hummed, pulling his fingers out and adjusting, lying down on top of him and pressing them back in, starting a rougher pattern than before.  
"Evan."  
Evan didn't respond, only smiled against his neck and continued fucking into him, easily slipping in a third finger after a few moments.   
"Evan," Jared breathed again. "Evan, shit."  
"You're doing so well for me, love. You're such a sweet boy. So good for me."  
Jared moaned and Evan's fingers stuttered in their rhythm.   
"My perfect boy. My angel. My love." Evan rambled off pet names as he curled his fingers up, his thumb brushing against Jared's clit with every movement. "My pretty boy."  
Jared whimpered and squeezed his hands together where they were tied above him.   
"You always look so beautiful like this, Jare, honey, so soft and perfect and so good for me, you're so sweet and desperate."  
Jared was on the edge, whimpers and moans leaving his mouth without permission, like chants, like prayers.  
"Ev, Ev, can I, can I-?"  
"Not, yet, baby, but you're such a good boy remembering to ask first."  
"Please, Ev, please," Jared begged.   
Evan's fingers stilled and he pulled out, kissing down Jared's neck. "My love."  
"Can I, um, y'know," Jared went to make an obscene motion involving his tongue and his fingers but found himself restrained.   
Evan ran his fingers through Jared's hair. "I don't know, actually, what is it, love?"  
“...I wanna go down on you."  
"I. Would not mind that in the slightest," Evan said. "God. Do you want me to untie you, honey?"  
"I mean," he said. "I wouldn't mind just being pinned here while you fucked yourself on my face."  
"Shit," Evan whispered. "Yeah, I mean, I would, fuck that's hot."  
"I just don't wanna suck at it," Jared admitted.   
"'Sucking at it' is kind of the point. But I can teach you," Evan offered.   
"Is 'teach' a code word for doing that incredible thing with your tongue again?"  
"Mhm."  
"Then absolutely." Beat. "Wait, dental dams. Ms. Violet said safe sex is important."  
"I don't have dental dams but I do have, like, a weird amount of condoms."  
"Why do you have condoms?" Jared asked, incredulous.   
"Because I remembered hearing that if you go into Planned Parenthood, there's a bowl of condoms, and you're allowed to just take some. So I walked into Planned Parenthood and there was a bowl of condoms and I took some. And I can turn them into dental dams, so."  
"I didn't even know that was possible."  
"Yeah, no, you just cut off the tip and then cut down the side of the condom. I have, I practiced, just for the hell of it, so."  
Jared giggled into the pillows. "Oh my God. Okay. Just grab your homemade dental dams."  
"Please," Evan prompted, tilting his chin up with one fingers.   
"Please," Jared huffed, amused.   
"Good boy."   
Now he was amused and even more horny, great going Evan.   
The taller boy leaned down and grabbed his jeans from the ground, digging through the pockets until he found a condom package that had been resealed with masking tape.   
As he unwrapped the condom, Evan began to speak, smiling a bit. "Lemme just explain it first, since it's hard to, uh, to talk when your mouth is otherwise occupied. Basically, you, you just lick, like, really slowly to set the tone, and then press your tongue inside them, and then suck at their clit until they're begging you for mercy."  
Jared made a sound that was the verbal and emotional equivalent to a row of "h"s.  
"Can I? For educational purposes, of course," Evan said.   
"Please."  
Evan slid down so his face was between Jared's thighs, winking up at him before doing the exact thing he'd just described and making Jared whimper needfully. Apparently expecting Jared's hips to buck, he pinned him down with both hands, sucking lightly at his clit and then shifting to leave a dark hickey on his thigh before continuing.   
He looked up a few moments later, wiping his face with his palm. "Like that."  
Jared took a deep breath. "Okay. I can do, I can do that."  
"I'm gonna untie your hands in case you need them, okay?" Evan said, getting up and doing just that. "And if you need me to get off at any time just tap my hip, okay?"  
Jared nodded. "The point is kind of for you to get off, y'know. But yeah. Okay."  
"Are... Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"Jared." Evan sat down on the bed next to him. "If something's wrong, tell me."  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about that girl whose girlfriend sat on her face and broke her neck."  
"Of course you're thinking about memes during sex. Of course," Evan sighed, amused.   
"I just—” Jared began to defend himself, “do you think it was worth it? How does her girlfriend feel?"  
"Jared you're literally about to go down on me. This is not the time."  
Jared laughed a little bit, stretching the muscles in his arms and fingers. "Alright. Let's see if I'm capable of doing this. Tell me if I'm doing it right?"  
"'Course, baby," Evan said, sliding his boxers off to reveal the rest of his inhumanly perfect body, except the part covered by his binder of course, but that didn't count. "Again, just tap my hip if you need me to get off or you want to say something."  
"Babe. Please. I want you to crush my neck with your thighs."  
Evan laughed. "Ulterior motives. You're just here for my thighs."  
"Maybe so."  
Evan sighed. "You're ready?"  
He nodded and Evan laid down, and Jared pressed kisses down Evan's stomach until his head was solidly between Evan's thighs. His eyes flickered closed and Evan shifted slightly.   
Jared placed a dental dam — a different one, he wasn't a total heathen — down before shifting his head a tiny bit and doing as Evan had said, licking softly from one end of his slit to the other, attempting to lick at his clit before realising his nose was in prime condition to poke at it.   
Evan's hips bucked of their own accord and Jared kind of hoped his chin and nose would end up bruised.   
He reached up and placed a hand on Evan's thigh, pulling him down closer to Jared. He continued licking at him and discovered quickly that Evan had a fondness for when Jared pressed his tongue up inside him.   
Jared only had to do this a few more times before he got the hang of it and Evan let himself go, grinding down on Jared's face.   
Evan knit his fingers in Jared's curly hair and tugged, causing Jared to groan against Evan. The other boy lifted his hips to allow Jared room to breathe and Jared pulled him right down again, not really wanting to breathe at the moment, wanting to give every fucking part of him to the other boy.   
"Jared, fuck, love, I'm gonna," Evan lifted his hips.   
"I wanna taste you," Jared mumbled, tugging him back down again.   
"Fuck, baby," Evan said, and he came, and Jared drank up what had spilled from the dental dam, which had shifted throughout their activities, before returning his attention to Evan's clit, wanting to make him come again, and it only took a moment before he did, and again, Jared took it like a champ when Evan's hips bucked and he licked up every last bit of Evan's come before Evan lifted himself off and looked down at him from where he was on the bed next to him.   
"You look positively fucked," Evan said.   
"I made you come twice," Jared said, proud of himself.   
"You sure did, angel. I love you."  
"I love you too," Jared smiled dopily up at him.  
Evan reached over to his desk for some tissues. "I'm cleaning your face," he explained quickly, before doing just that.   
After he finished wiping Jared down, Evan said, "I wanna make you come now too."  
"You're in luck, then, because I'm willing to do pretty much anything at this point," Jared said.   
"Anything?"  
Jared nodded.  
"Then perish."  
Jared let out a deep sigh that turned quickly into a laugh. "'Of course you're thinking about memes during sex, Jared,' oh how the mighty have fallen."  
"'The mighty' just finished fucking himself on your whore face, so, I dunno if that's 'fallen' exactly."  
Ah. Right. "Fair point."  
"I wanna make you fall apart," Evan said lowly. "Bet it won't take much before you start begging to come like the slut you are."  
The contrast as Evan switched from praise to degradation turned him on even more than he already had been. He didn't know what to expect and he didn't know, when the other boy opened his mouth, what Evan was going to say to make him even more horny than usual. "Maybe so."  
"You're terrible," Evan giggled. "I love you, angel. Can I touch you?"  
"I don't know, can you?" Jared needed to work on his impulse control.  
"God, you're impossible." Evan sighed. "I don't even-- just beg for me, lovey." He trailed his fingers up and down Jared's inner thigh.   
"Ev," he breathed, brining one of his now-unrestrained hands to the blankets to grip. "Ev, please, I want your fingers -- god your fingers are fucking pretty -- I want to come, Evan, please, I wanna, I wanna feel you."  
"Adorable," Evan praised. "My gorgeous little boy."   
He slowly pressed in a single finger and Jared whined. "My perfect, flawless angel." He began a steady rhythm, drawing moans out of Jared with his sinfully long fingers.   
"My beautiful little slut," Evan continued, pressing in another finger. Jared's hips bucked up of their own accord and he gripped at the blankets. Evan brought a hand up to Jared's head and tugged at his hair, causing the other boy to see stars. "Tell me when you're close, okay, love?"  
Jared nodded and Evan kept curling his fingers inside Jared, his rhythm dragging moans out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and Evan took advantage of this to press rough kisses to his neck and the part of his chest not covered by his binder. He sucked a particularly deep mark as he pressed in a third finger and Jared whimpered "I'm so close, Ev, please," and Evan just ran his finger over Jared's clit and said, "No, not yet."  
A less sane man than Jared would have regretted telling Evan about his edging kink at this point, but Jared was too blissed out to be upset, because he knew Evan would make it worth it.   
"You're such a good boy," Evan whispered, pulling his fingers out but continuing to kiss Jared's neck between words. "You're so fucking... compliant. So desperate. I love you so much, angel, you're doing so well for me, okay?"  
Jared just whimpered and nodded, turning his head to his shoulder.   
"You look so fucking pretty like this, Jare. Could you imagine, God, just. Imagine I tied you up, like I did today, but I put a vibe in you right where I know it would turn you on the most." Evan brushed his thumb over Jared's clit as he spoke. "And I leave you like that for hours, desperate, begging to come, begging to be fucked like a little slut. And when I finally do you'll be so fucking ready and you'll ask to come and I'll say no because I want to watch you squirm for even longer. Make you fucking sob with need and when I finally let you you'll come so hard you see stars and I'll just work you through it until you can't take it anymore and you're a needy overstimulated crying mess... god," Evan said.   
"Please touch me," Jared whispered.   
Evan did, pressing three fingers right back inside of Jared, working him open, his fingers sliding in and out easily despite their size due to Jared's arousal. He brushed his thumb over that one spot every time he pressed in and all Jared could feel was the pool of arousal at the pit of his stomach.   
"Evan, please," Jared begged.   
Evan hummed noncommittally.   
"I need to, Evan, please, I've been so good for you."  
Evan just continued fingerfucking Jared.   
"Evan, pl--" his fingers made a wonderful motion and Jared cut himself off, whimpering, and Evan chuckled lightly.   
"Please."  
"Go ahead, angel," Evan whispered, and Jared came almost instantly, his body shaking and his vision going white. Evan kept moving his hands and a moment later Jared felt himself come again.   
Never one to be outdone, Evan aimed for a third time, and Jared was all too willing to indulge him, and he felt himself surrender so far into bliss that he thought he might disintegrate.   
Evan pulled his fingers out and pressed them to Jared's lips silently. Jared knew what he wanted, and he opened his mouth, taking the three fingers into his mouth and sucking on each of them until they were fully clean, swirling his tongue to show off before Evan pulled them out with a wet pop and wiped his hand with a tissue.   
The two of them looked at each other for a while before breaking into nervous giggles.   
"Baby. You're so cute," Evan said.   
"You're mean," Jared responded.   
"You think it's hot, so whose fault is it, really?" Evan teased, kissing his forehead gently before sitting up. "Hey. We need to get bandaids on you."  
"What? Why?"  
Evan reached forward and ran a finger across Jared's chest. It came back red. "Because of that."  
"Oh, right, yeah."  
And then, because Evan Hansen couldn't seem to fucking let him live, he wrapped his lips around the pad of his thumb and sucked it clean.   
"Jesus Christ," Jared said eloquently.   
"Let's go get some bandaids for you, angel," Evan said. He paused. "Wait, woah, turn towards the light for a second?"  
He did.   
"There's bruises," Evan said, kind of in awe, dragging his fingertips across Jared's chin and nose. "You did so well, sweetheart. So fucking pretty."  
"I love you," Jared blurted.   
Evan smiled down at him. "I love you too. Now let's go get some bandaids."

**Author's Note:**

> by my count there were 73 nicknames in here; 8 were derogatory; 11 were a variation on "baby"; and 14 were angel. i cant remember if i counted "bro." i crave death. as usual, if u know me u didn't see this. yall know where to find me (middle of an enchanted forest, 2:24am, im the one trying to summon a vampire)   
> haha this brings up bad memories now bc i wrote it right before a bad thing happened but OH WELL hahahahwaoskfclesdoflgc i still proofread for grammar. truly a labour of love. yall know where to find me & if u dont my tumblrs in my bio im just too lazy to type it out bc im mass-editing fics rn n i. ya


End file.
